fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sigurd/@comment-36660379-20180821021959/@comment-33628324-20181110175509
Can we actually mention that she barely survived her fight with Sasaki? And actually barely survived many of her fights ~ ~ like, erm, these, and these. Summing these up again, Against Souchirou she almost died, the only thing that kept her alive was her Intuition skill, Souichirou's was waayy too fast for her to deal with. I'm pretty sure Sigurd doesn't have a problem fighting at a extreme speed, not to mention he can use multiple knifes and Gram during combat, he can easily hit a bad spot of her in mid battle. Then there's Sasaki, whose Sword Skill is way better than Artoria's, which will prolly apply on Sigurd vs Artoria as well, they may be equal, but he, can strengthen himself with primeval Rune's, I'm pretty sure he does possess runes capable of strengthening his own capabilities as well. Which will easily put him over her, he learned them from bryn, who learned them from odin himself. Diarmuid, easily found out about her sword as well, just as sasaki, and prolly Souichirou, cuz he was able to get a hold of it. And he tricked her and had not a single problem facing and fighting her. And he doesn't have anything like, Mana burst, which applies to the above two as well, one was too fast for her to deal with, and she prolly used mana burst in that one moment souichirou was holding her neck and he still dodged it and was able to send her flying, and sasaki would have just dodged it. Cú Chulainn, she was just summoned and was still at full power with all fresh mana, and he was still able to keep her busy, even so he was, probably rather in a dissadvantage, well yeah ok this is a less good example :shrug: And then we have Herc!!!! She barely was able to deal with him lmao. And he was under MadnessEnhancement, and technically only fighting through experience and everything which was still in his body, basically only skill, or rather, he was only fighting with Intuition, and she was only surviving with intuition lol. and what do we learn? Intuition is her prime skill, and everyone wanted t get rid of it XD jkjk. The actual thing we learn is, it's not hard to foght her head on tbh, she's not really that top tier without Avalon, her wind magic concealing Ekusukaribaa is pretty useless the moment the enemy finds out about it, which should not be, with a swordsman as skilled as Sasaki, Deermood, or in this case, Sigurd, be hard. As soon as you can be faster and or Stronger than her, you can actually get her to the point of she can't do anything but defend herself. And Sigurd has higher Strength, and equal agility, and can highly likely enhance both to even higher levels, and thus ends up beign a problem to many enemies, such as Skadi. Also a small fun fact which I've been wondering all along, if Bryn can even kill Hel with full power Brynhildrs Romancia, and Sigurd could survive/evade such an attack, wouldnt that meanhe could easily survive other insane attacks? OK no sumanai, this is too much of an joke lmao. OK, my last thing is, erm, can we now move this into the Forum so I get messages each time someone writes something, I'd always forget this exists and wouldn not be up to date what#s going on in this comment and rereading everything is a pain. I mean dafaq, if I already tried it, and still no one wants to recognize it's existence, I still wanna use it to stay up to date. I get too many E-mails from Fandom anyway that I wouldnt know which is discussion and which is commenting and editing to all pages I've been following, which... end up being... a lot.